Akatsuki in Gladiator PE game
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Um, the Akatsuki come to mah school for a little P.E. fun. I forgot to include the rules and how to play, so in Ch.2 Mr. Ross will explain it. Btw, if you haven't figured from this story, I hate Forrest. Will be yaoi. T for language and possible violence.


Okay, so I was bored and was playing Gladiator in P.E. when I got this marvelous idea after getting hit in the shoulder by some fag named Jason!!!!! (no offense to all of you Jason's…. Unless your last name is McGee and you know me.) So, the Akatsuki crew is gonna be playing Gladiator with mah class. Oh, and for all you psychos who get a kick out of raping little 13-year old boys, Forrest's last name is McMellon and Jason's is McGee. So yeah, go ahead and get them.

I'll explain the rules after Sasuke forces Jason to do the disclaimer.

Sasuke: -uses fireball Jutsu on Jason-

Jason: -freaks out- Kelly does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki or her class.

Me: Excuse me?

Jason: I-I mean she DOES own us!!! Please don't kill me!

Me: Yeah, that's what I thought. Sasuke, you know what to do.

Sasuke: -evil grin-

Kelly growled angrily as Jason picked up a ball and poised to throw it at her.

"Sierra, truce me," she muttered, holding her hand out to her friend. "You too, Emily."

Her friends slapped her hands and she grinned.

"Hey, can we play, un?" asked a voice.

Mr. Ross looked over to see the Akatsuki standing there. The entire class stopped their motions to watch.

"Sure… I guess…" said Mr. Ross uncertainly.

"Cool, thanks, un," said Deidara, then spotted Kelly, Sierra, and Emily. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Akatsuki-dorks!" shouted Jason. "Truce Zack, Luke, and I or die. Don't forget Jo."

Sasori sneered angrily.

"Yeah right," he snarled. "Plus, I don't even like Josephine."

"But Sasori," she whined, being a fangirl. "I love you!"

Deidara gasped and threw a clay bomb.

"Deidara, no matter how much we all hate Jo, no blowing the students up," said Kelly sadly. "I'm sorry. And Jo, Sasori is with Deidara, so back off."

"Bitch…" muttered Sierra in annoyance under her breath.

"Alright, now we're going to have teams to make this more interesting," said Mr. Ross happily.

"Who the fuck gives you authority over us?" asked Hidan angrily.

"I do," said Pein darkly. "Now listen."

"Hidan, detention," growled Mr. Ross.

"Ummm.. Mr. Ross?" asked Lizzie uncertainly. "They're not even in school anymore, so I doubt you can give them a detention. And who knows what they'll do if you kick them out."

"That's right," agreed Itachi quietly.

"Ugh, so that means no sacrifices?" exclaimed Hidan. "Fuck!"

"Yup, but no killing or maiming other people, especially not in front of the children," said Kelly sternly. "But go ahead and kill Forrest and Jason. I don't care."

"Okay, the teams, the captains are…" began Mr. Ross, "umm… you with the blood-red hair and Jason for the other team. What's your name, though?"

"Sasori…."

"Alright, Sasori, you go first."

"Mkay," said Sasori, then paused. "But all the Akatsuki are automatically on my team, right?"

"Right," confirmed Mr. Ross out of fear.

"Okay, so I pick… Kelly," said Sasori.

She grinned and joined the Akatsuki, standing next to Konan.

"I pick Jo," said Jason happily.

"Emily," said Sasori boredly.

"Zack," said Jason.

"Sierra," said Sasori.

"Luke."

"Lizzie."

"Gabe."

"Navu."

"Dean."

"Cassie."

"Mary."

"Sam S."

"Sam P."

And so on. So, on Sasori's team, there was the Akatsuki, Kelly, Sierra, Emily, Lizzie, Navu, Barbara, Sam S., Nick, Bailey, and Shane.

On Jason's team, there was Jo, Luke, Zack, Gabe, Dean, Mary, Sam P., Forrest, Jeff, Spencer, Becca, Cassie, Blake, Kyle, Matt, Lloyd, Daniel, Carl, Jeremy (A/N: But Jeremy is cool, so don't get the wrong idea), Lisa, and Katie.

"Huh, we are SO going to win, dammit," muttered Hidan. "Else I'll sacrifice all of you to Jashin."

"Shut up, Hidan," rumbled Kakuzu monotonously.

Mr. Ross ran over to the sound system and pulled out his iPod. He plugged it into the sound system and the first song was 'Dragosta Din Tea' by O Zone.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," sighed Kisame.

"Oh well, Deidara got us into this," hissed Konan in annoyance.

"Deal with it," commanded Navu and Pein angrily together.

A/N: End Chappie 1. I'm tired, so Ima stop here and tumble off to bed. I'll continue with chapter two later.


End file.
